Då du måste lita på en främling
by JennnyJ
Summary: Ingen LOTR, men det var den enda katorogin som den passade in på.Handlar om Wulf, en gatupojke som möter Lachlan, en man ifrån staden Céladir som kämpar för att störta furst Aomer, som med hjälp av mord bestigit tronen i den länge förtryckta staden


okej, inte riktigt Sagan om ringen... men hittade ingenting som den annars passade in på... men lite Sagan om ringen insprierad e den väll :)

* * *

Solen stod högt på himlen och det stora torget var fyllt med handelsmän från olika platser runt om i landet som försökte få sina varor sålda och vart man än gick så stötte man på stånd fyllda med alla möjliga sorters godsaker. En härlig doft av mintkarameller och knäckäpplen låg över marknadsplatsen och de varma människorna som trängdes för att se på sakerna började bli hungriga.

Även en tillsynes obetydlig gatpojke som trängde sig fram igenom massorna för att se på godsakerna kände hur hungern smög sig på honom och han slickade sig längtansfullt om läpparna.

När han inte trodde att någon såg honom så norpade han åt sig ett par honungskarameller och stoppade ned dem i fickan innan han skyndade sig där ifrån.

När han hade kommit undan den värsta trängseln så tog han upp en klibbig karamell och stoppade den i munnen.

"Hörru pojk, det var inte särskilt fint att sno åt sig sådär." Sade plötsligt en mörkröst och någon lade en tung hand på hans axel.

Han hoppade till och vände sig förskräckt om och såg upp i främlingens väderbitna ansikte.

Man kunde på långt håll se att han var en utböling, han hade mycket ljusare hy än vad folket här hade och ögonen var ovanligt ljusblåa, och lyste med en sällsam glans.

Ena kinden pryddes av ett långt, smalt ärr och det svarta håret var axellångt och tovigt, kring axlarna bar han en djupblå mantel som satt fast med ett knäppe i form av en nymåne.

Mannen betraktade den smale pojken framför sig och drog ogillade ihop ögonbrynen då han såg blåtiran kring det högra ögat.

"Vad har hänt?" Frågade han med en mörk röst och pojken rykte på axlarna.

"En hårdhänt nattvakt, inget ovanligt, de behandlar alla gatubarn så." Sade han oberört och kliade på ett myggbett som han hade på armbågen.

Mannen sade inget men rynkade pannan medan han stod och funderade.

"Om du följer med mig till ståndet så betalar jag godsakerna som du tog och så bjuder jag dig på lunch." Sade han efter ett tag, pojken behövde inte fundera länge, en honungskaramell var inte direkt mättande.

§

Efter ett litet tag gick de jämte varandra ned för kullerstensgatan mot en liten pub i utkanten av byn.

Solen hade försvunnit bakom ett par mörka moln och stora regndroppar slog emot marken, människorna som hade varit på marknaden rusade in under tak eller drog upp huvorna och skyndade sig hemåt.

Efter ett tag stannade de vid en liten vit byggnad och klev in igenom en bastant trä dörr.

Där inne var luften kvav och högljudda röster slog emot dem då de klev fram i det dunkla ljuset.

Bakom disken stod en kort och knubbig man och fyllde på ett stop skummande öl som han sedan gav till en av de luggslitna männen som satt vid ett bord i närheten och viskade ivrigt med varandra.

"Lachlan, det var länge sedan." Utropade bartendern och sken upp då han såg dem, en av männen slutade viska och vände sig om mot dörren och plirade nyfiket på mannen som nickade kort till bartendern innan han och en smal pojke gick bort mot ett av borden i hörnet.

"Lachlan, är det ditt namn?" Frågade pojken nyfiket och synade mannen framför sig.

Lachlan nickade medan han spanade med blicken längst borden, som om han sökte efter någon.

"Och du heter?" Frågade han efter ett tag och blicken drogs till pojkens ansikte igen.

"Wulf."

Mannen nickade och vinkade till sig bartendern.

"Två stycken med stekt kött."

Bartendern nickade och började gå där ifrån när Lachlan stannade honom och viskade någonting i hans öra, mannen skakade på huvudet och gick tillbaka till disken.

"Vem letar du efter?" Frågade Wulf nyfiket och Lachlan vände sig om till honom.

"Och hur vet du att jag letar efter någon?" Frågade han smått roat.

"Man ser det på dig, och jag tror inte att du valde den här puben på måfå."

Lachlan skrattade och skakade på huvudet.

"Du är visst klipskare än vad ögat talar." Sade han och de ljusblå ögonen blixtrade till.

Efter ett tag kom bartendern med två tallrikar med ångande varm mat och Wulf kollade längtansfullt på dem.

"Var så goda, och låt puben stå för kostnaden." Sade han och log mot dem båda innan han försvann bort till ett annat bord.

"Här." Sade Lachlan och sköt fram den ena tallriken till Wulf som hungrigt började äta.

När båda hade ätit sig mätta så satt de där tysta och såg sig omkring i det dunkla rummet.

Helt plötsligt dök en man med huva upp i dörröppningen och han kastade ett öga mot hörnet där dem satt och nickade sedan kort till bartendern innan han styrde stegen mot deras bord.

"Lachlan." Sade mannen och slog sig ned på en ledig stol, vart efter han fällde ned huvan.

Han hade lika ljus hy som Lachlan men ögonen var mörkgröna och håret var kastanjebrunt.

"Umér." Svarade Lachlan och log brett.

"Jag har någonting viktigt att berätta." Sade Umér och kastade ett vaksamt öga på Wulf som ivrigt betraktade de två männen.

"Det är lugnt, han är med mig." Sade Lachlan och gav Wulf en kort blick innan han vände uppmärksamheten till Umér igen.

"Furst Aomer vet att det finns folk som vågar sätta sig upp mot honom, han fruktar det, erat läger kan inte hållas hemligt länge till, ni måste göra någonting, och det snart." Viskade Umér medan han vaksamt såg sig omkring.  
Lachlan nickade kort och såg ut igenom fönstret som vette ut mot Khárim, den breda älven som slingrade igenom byn.  
Wulf såg på de båda männen och förvåning speglades i de bruna ögonen.  
Umér gav honom ett kort leende och reste sedan på sig.  
"Nu måste jag vidare, men Lachlan, tänk på vad jag har sagt." Sade han och fällde sedan upp huvan igen och gick ut i regnet.

Efter ett tag reste även Lachlan på sig och såg ned på Wulf.  
"Jag måste gå nu, och jag ber dig att hålla tyst om vad du hört." Sade han och log kort.  
Wulf såg förvånat upp på honom och reste sig han med.  
"Men om jag vill följa med dig?" Sade han och sträckte envist på sig.  
Lachlan log men skakade på huvudet.  
"Jag kan inte ansvara för din säkerhet." Sade han och drog upp luvan och började gå mot dörren, men Wulf skyndade sig efter honom ut i regnet.  
"Det är minst lika farligt där ute som på gatorna, och jag kan hjälpa er." Sade han och Lachlan suckade.  
"Jag antar att det är ditt eget val, inget jag säger skulle väll kunna påverka ditt beslut." Sade han och log innan han såg ut över landskapet framför dem.  
"Då går jag med dig." Sade Wulf bestämt. "Vart ska vi?"  
"Vi ska till utkanten av Céladir, där lägret ligger." Sade Lachlan och hivade upp en luggsliten väska på ryggen. "Men innan det så ska vi låna ett par hästar i Gothac."  
Wulf nickade men kunde inte låta bli att se lite orolig ut.

"Du kan fortfarande vända." Sade Lachlan då han såg pojkens min, men Wulf skakade bestämt på huvudet.  
"Det är inte det… jag har aldrig ridit förr." Sade han en aning generat och skrapade med ena foten i marken.  
"Det lär jag dig under resan, det kommer att ta ett par veckor innan vi når Céladir, så du kommer att ha gott om tid att öva dig." Sade Lachlan och skrattade innan han började gå ned för den leriga backen.  
Wulf gav staden en sista blick innan han skyndade ikapp Lachlan och så vek de av från vägen och började gå mot öster.

§

"Här stannar vi." Sade Lachlan då solen började sjunka bakom trädtopparna och Wulf såg sig omkring.  
De hade kommit till en dalsänka där kanterna omgavs av unga björkar och mossan på marken var fuktig efter dagens regn.  
Lachlan tog av sig ryggsäcken och drog fram ett kokkärl och fyllde det med vatten.  
Wulf satte sig ned på marken och betraktade honom då han med erfarna rörelser tände en sprakande eld som han sedan placerade kokkärlet på och lät vattnet i den sjuda.

När de båda hade ätit sig mätta så rotade Lachlan fram två par plädar ifrån ryggsäcken och kastade över den ena till Wulf som förvånat tog emot den.

"Du får den." Sade han med ett litet leende innan han gick för att skölja ur skålarna och kärlet i en liten bäck som rann förbi dalsänkan som de tillbringade natten vid.

Wulf kollade storögt ned på pläden som låg i hans knä och drog försiktigt med fingrarna över skinnet.

Efter ett tag kom Lachlan tillbaka och han skrattade till då han såg Wulfs tacksamma min.

"Sov nu, vi ska gå upp tidigt i morgon." Sade han och satte sig vid elden.

Wulf nickade och kröp ned under den varma pläden, lade sig till rätta och såg upp på den stjärnbeströdda himlen.

"Vad är det där för stjärna?" Frågade han efter ett tag och Lachlan släppte elden med blicken och såg upp mot den klara stjärnan som Wulf pekade mot.  
"Naime, morgonstjärnan, och bredvid henne är Durión." Sade Lachlan och log.  
Wulf nickade och slöt sedan ögonen och efter ett tag sov han djupt.

Efter vad som kändes ett par minuter väcktes han av att Lachlan skakade honom lite försiktigt.  
"Vi måste gå nu, vi kommer till Gothac i kvällningen, så det är bäst att vi börjar röra på oss." Viskade han medan han svepte en oroad blick kring sig.  
Wulf gäspade stort och reste sömndrucket på sig.


End file.
